


These Are The Voyages Of The 1970 Volkswagen Enterprise

by druesilla



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Inspired by a Tumblr Prompt, M/M, Road Trip, rated teen for cursing no real violence or smut, wow writer actually planned something out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druesilla/pseuds/druesilla
Summary: In which James T. Kirk has a terribly bad idea that transforms itself into at least 20 bad ideas.Or, 21st century AU in which the Jim's life (along with Uhura, Bones, and Scotty's) is changed forever and they must go on a roadtrip to Washington D.C. to find (Vulcan) Spock's father who has been captured by the FBI.





	These Are The Voyages Of The 1970 Volkswagen Enterprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am actually crying i just realized this said an quick introduction :')

“Uhura! Let’s hurry it up now!” Jim called out while he ran around his (mother’s) basement grabbing tool after tool and weird-metal-thing after weird-metal-thing. He even had a few things in his mouth which were not tasting so good. 

 

“Coming, coming!” Uhura yelled back a minute or so later, carefully stepping down the steps from the house. “Hey! Jim, watch out, lots of shit comin’ through!” She screeched since Jim was in her way. 

 

“What’s that you got there?” He asked. Uhura was holding a large folder full of miscellaneous drawings. 

 

Jim looked closer at the drawings.

 

Uhura squinted her eyes.

 

Jim turned the paper.

 

“I still don’t understand.”


End file.
